Three avenues of work are being pursued: (1) specific cleavage of the myelin basic protein by enzymes to obtain fragments for biochemical and immunological studies, (2) theoretical studies aimed at elucidating the secondary structure of the basic protein, and (3) studies aimed at defining the nature of the interactions between the basic protein and lipid molecules in the myelin membrane. These studies should contribute to a better understanding of how the basic protein stabilizes the myelin lamellar structure and why the protein is a powerful autoantigen.